The automotive industry is undergoing a period of change where the vehicles are electrified to a greater extension, where a trend is hybridization of different degree. There are high demands for compactness and high power and torque output.
Further, for work vehicles and military vehicles the manoeuvrability of the vehicle is important.
WO2012066035 discloses an electric shaft of a motor vehicle comprising an electric motor for propulsion of the vehicle arranged coaxially on said shaft and hence transverse to the longitudinal extension of the vehicle. The electric shaft has transmission configurations on each side of the electric motor. Such an electrical shaft enables a compact and volume-efficient construction.